


Even children get older

by propernaut



Series: The old baby universe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propernaut/pseuds/propernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the aftermath of Mary giving birth. First chapter is very short..but I hope to rectify that in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock waited with baited breath while John and Mary were in the delivery room. The waiting room was terribly boring and all Sherlock wanted to do was go home. He had been very small when Mary went into labor and John did not want to leave him home on his own. 

The detective laid across a few chairs garnering hateful looks from the nurses on duty. Across from him there was a little girl being coached by her grandmother on the arrival of the new sibling she was about to receive. Her ruddy cheeks gave away her disdain for the raw deal. Quite recently John and Mary tried to have the same talk with Sherlock and it went over just as well. Sherlock had whined that he wanted nothing to change and his mummy and daddy assured him that they would still love him just as much, but the new baby would need a lot of attention. At that moment Sherlock had resolved that he would be big from the moment the new baby entered the world. 

Sherlock felt like he had been waiting for hours, Seven hours and three minutes to be exact, when John finally emerged from behind the giant white double doors. He had a drunken smile on his face. John motioned for Sherlock to follow him into the delivery room and extended his arm to pull Sherlock in to a warm embrace. Sherlock winced at the light peck to his temple, but followed John into the delivery room anyway. As Sherlock turned into the delivery room he was awe struck by the glowing figure in the bed. In her arms she held a little pink thing. Sherlock thought It was exceptionally ugly but Mary and John seemed smitten by the tiny thing so Sherlock thought it best to keep his opinions to himself. 

“Meet you baby sister Sherlock. Her name is Lucy.” Mary cooed as she rocked the tiny thing in her arms. 

John nudged Sherlock closer to the bed and the consulting detective obeyed, leaning closer to the mound of pink that Mary clutched in her arms. 

“Mhmm, charming.” Sherlock said trying to deduce the new creature. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be off then.”

“Yes, Sherlock. You must be very tired. And such a good boy to wait on your own for so long.” John grabbed his jacket and went over to give Mary a tiny peck on the cheek. “I’m gonna take this one home and put him to bed. I will be back in the morning to see my two favorite ladies.”

“No, John. You should stay with your wife. I will see you all when you come home. Good evening!” 

The sentence threw John a little off kilter. He had been so enthralled with the entire situation that he hardly noticed the Sherlock he had brought into the delivery room was not the same Sherlock he left in the waiting room. Before Sherlock could exit the room John had placed a firm hand on Sherlock’s forearm.  
“What’s this then? Leaving in such a hurry? Without saying bye to mummy? Or Lucy? And trying to leave without daddy? You must be very tired.”

Sherlock wanted to whine and cry to his daddy, but he had resolved that he would be big from this moment forward.

“I don’t need you to take me home or put me to bed.” Sherlock mildly whined, giving himself away. He was tired, and a night of cuddles would be nice right now. 

“Well that’s settled, go and give your mummy and Lucy a kiss goodbye, and we will be off.” 

Sherlock only stood there until John gave him a hard look. After a few seconds of stressful standoff the consulting detective shuffled over to Mary’s bed. He gave her a peck on the forehead and have a very quick peck to the pink rat thing in her arms. 

He and John quickly exited the room and made their way down the hall and to the front of the hospital. Sherlock stood in silence as John hailed a cabbie. 

‘This is going to be more difficult than I thought’ the consulting detective mused.


	2. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have an emotional moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to co-write. Two is better than one...thats just maths.

John walked out to the curb stiffly. He turned around to look at Sherlock before reaching out his arm to hail a cab. Sherlock’s gaze was downcast and his face was stone. Not that John could deduce the man when he was not little, but it still bothered him that he could not tell what was wrong. John opened his mouth to speak to the tall man standing solemnly behind him, but before John had a chance to say anything the cabbie came screeching to the curb.

John let out a huge sigh; this was going to be a rough night. John walked up to the cab and held open the door for Sherlock to enter. Sherlock was feeling timid and teetering on feeling small. He did not want to get into the cab with John, he only wanted to go to the flat and curl up in his bed alone. He needed time to get out of this little headspace and John being daddyish wasn’t helping. His feet shuffled until he heard the unmistakable clearing of John’s throat. 

“Shall we?” The blond man said in a stern tone. ‘Yes,’ Sherlock thought ‘he is being very daddyish this evening.’

The slender brunette walked over to the cab coolly and sat down not once making eye contact with the doctor. John soon piled in behind the consulting detective and gave the cabbie instructions to the flat. The two men sat in silence the entire 17-minute ride. As the cab pulled up to 221b Baker Street Sherlock’s mind began to race violently and out of control. John would definitely try to be daddy tonight and try to make Sherlock his little boy. Sherlock wanted this very badly, but he did not want to be John and Mary’s baby anymore at the same time. 

Sherlock had done forbidden things before the baby arrived, like snoop on John and Mary’s laptops and eavesdrop on conversations about how to handle the new baby and a toddler. He read a blog that Mary had bookmarked in which it stated you should set hard boundaries with the toddler when the toddler demanded attention. There were discussions of set schedules of little times and more punishments if Sherlock was stroppy. None of these things appealed to the consulting detective. He wanted the attention of his mummy and daddy very badly, and when he wanted it, not on some schedule. 

“AHEM.” John cleared his throat dramatically. Obviously, this was not the first time he had tried for Sherlock’s attention. He was once again standing outside of the cab holding open the door for Sherlock. Sherlock exited the cab quickly and entered the flat. 

The consulting detective had no clue what to do while they were inside the flat…this was their space for Sherlock to be little and John and Mary to be mummy and daddy. Sometimes it was the space for Mrs. Hudson to be Nana but it was never the space for there to be another baby... a REAL baby. Sherlock quickly ascended the stairs to the flat and rushed even more quickly into his bedroom. Before he could close the door John was standing in the doorway. 

Sherlock looked at John and his stern blue eyes. Although he was taller than the man, when John put on his stern daddy face, Sherlock felt 2 inches tall.

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about then?” John asked with his hands in his pockets. “You weren’t very nice to mummy and you weren’t very nice to Lucy.”

“She’s not my mummy anymore, she’s Lucy’s mummy. And besides, we all knew this baby Sherlock thing couldn’t go on forever… better it ends now than when Lucy can start asking questions.”

This answer did not please John. He knew that Sherlock was acting. Jealousy, as one of the parenting blogs called it, was very common when a new baby came around. This wasn’t the time to treat Sherlock like a naughty boy, although he was. Sherlock needed to be reassured that his mummy and daddy still loved him and that they would be there for him no matter what. 

“Alright then, if that’s how you feel…I guess we don’t need to have ice cream and cuddles.” 

“I guess not.” Sherlock was short in his response… although cuddles would be very nice right about now. “Well then, I am off to bed. Good evening.” Sherlock reached to close the door in John’s face. His face still stone as it had been outside of the hospital and in the cab home. John could read Sherlock and knew reverse psychology wasn’t going to work this time. As the door almost swung to a close the doctor reached out and embraced Sherlock in a deep embrace. 

Sherlock was thrown of kilter by this new occurrence. He went stiff at the touch of his flat mate until he slumped over into heaving sobs.

“Da-daddy.”

“Shh baby, its ok. Lets have some cuddles, yeah?

John pulls the consulting detective into the sitting room and sets up his blanket and makes him a bowl of ube ice cream. Little Sherlock loves Filipino food. The cuddles are overflowing as John tells his baby how much he loves him, how proud he is of him and how he will never leave him. For the moment the little detective seems content in his words as he wipes the purple remnants from his face.

John held the boy until his eyes began to flutter in sleepiness. 

“Ah ah, bath time and then bed time little man.” John said in a caring tone. He led the tiny detective to the loo and ran the tap.

Sherlock felt the warmth of Johns love but could not get over the idea that this could not last.  
As he sunk into the bath water he began to sulk. 

“Daddy, I cant be your baby anymore.”

“And who said that?”

“I did! You have a real baby now.”

“We had a real baby before, we just have a new baby now.” John said as he put a bit of soap on the flannel. 

“Why did you need a new baby? Wasn’t I good enough?”

“Of course you are good enough! Just because Lucy is here doesn’t mean we think any less of you. It’s just going to be a little different.”

“Like scheduled little times different?” Sherlock asked with big eyes.

“Sherlock, were you eavesdropping on mummy and daddy?!? That is very naughty.”

“I just overheard.”

“From downstairs? When you were meant to be in bed sleeping?”

“I’m just curious...you say so yourself!”

“Well you are going to go to bed and we are going to have a nice long chat about it tomorrow.”

Sherlock huffed at the thought of having to listen to a lecture on eavesdropping, but for now he couldn’t resist being in his daddy’s care again. WITHOUT the baby.

As the doctor led Sherlock to bed to be dressed and cuddled to sleep, the consulting detective couldn’t help but feel calm and also a little stressed of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
